


Наша предначертанная вечность

by idoubleknot



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: Сыльги представляла абсолютно разные сценарии встречи с соулмейтом. Но это? Это явно не входило в их число.(И под этим она подразумевала пощёчину от бесцеремонной незнакомки свободным идеальным пятничным вечером в клубе.)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Наша предначертанная вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our inscriptions of forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233080) by [ReVeLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReVeLand/pseuds/ReVeLand). 



\--

_Говорили, что “наша метка соулмейта находится там, где заканчиваешься ты и начинаюсь я”._

\--

– Должно быть, это хорошее чувство, – услышала Сыльги рядом повышенный голос Сынван и развернулась к подруге с вопросительным взглядом. Они уже час находились у барной стойки клуба пятничным вечером, потягивали привычные напитки, лениво осматривая всех вокруг.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила она поверх шума.  
Сынван склонила голову влево, где бармен игнорировал группу людей, явно пытающуюся флиртовать с ним, и Сыльги смешливо фыркнула. Интересно, почему они продолжали пытаться, если за закатанными рукавами бармена виднелась красная метка, которая протягивалась от запястья до локтя, и её невозможно было спутать с чем-то другим.  
– Вот это, должно быть, хорошее чувство, – повторилась Сынван, и Сыльги изумлённо покачала головой. Она была уверена, что её лучшая подруга уже размечталась о разных сценариях встречи.  
У Сыльги раньше тоже была привычка думать о таком. О романтичных первых столкновениях с обезличенным партнёром, назначенным вселенной. Её предположительная вторая половинка, которая идеально ей подойдёт. Её _соулмейт._  
Правда, сейчас она была старше и больше не мечтала об этом. Она была достаточно взрослой, чтобы отделить реальность от сотни фильмов о первой встрече и будоражащих сердце чувствах; она знала, что ожидание не гарантирует, что всё произойдёт в ближайшем времени, и это была трата времени. Она была счастлива сейчас, и не имело значения, встретит ли она своего соулмейта или нет.  
Раздумья Сыльги прервало касание плеча, и она с любопытством развернулась, ожидая приглашения на танец от случайного парня (девушки, если повезёт) или предложения выпить, а в итоге получила _пощёчину._  
Звук эхом прокатился по всему клубу, потому что диджей подобрал идеальный момент, чтобы поставить музыку на паузу, и теперь половина людей вокруг пялилась на неё и эту незнакомку (весьма и весьма красивую, отметила Сыльги), которая только что ударила её по лицу.  
– Какого чёрта ты творишь? Ты кто вообще? – в замешательстве воскликнула Сыльги, рукой схватившись за щеку.  
Ответом на её вопрос была неловкая тишина, и сперва даже было не очень понятно, что происходит, но затем раздался вздох Сынван, и Сыльги, наконец-то, заметила сияющую метку, вихрями распространяющуюся по правой ладони девушки. И, несомненно, в тот же самый момент метка расцветала на её левой щеке.  
Метка соулмейта.  
 _Проклятье._  
Было сложно понять, кто из них удивился больше, и в итоге они замерли, пялясь друг на друга с открытыми ртами, как рыбы. Вскоре девушка отряхнула руку, окинула Сыльги вызывающим взглядом и удалилась из клуба – толпа расходилась перед ней как море.  
Лишь спустя несколько минут всё вернулось в прежнее русло. Сыльги краем глаза заметила, как какой-то парень заснял всю сцену, и мысленно отметила себе переговорить с ним позже, потому что становиться интернетным мемом у неё явно не было желания.  
Сыльги представляла разные сценарии встречи с соулмейтом.  
Но это? Это явно _не_ входило в их число.  
– Невероятно! – воскликнула Сынван. Сыльги тяжело осела у бара, игнорируя направленные на неё взгляды, и махнула бармену сделать самый крепкий коктейль.  
По её мнению, “невероятно” весьма точно описывало ситуацию в целом.

\--

– И что ты собираешься делать? – спросила Сынван на следующий день, когда они обе достаточно протрезвели и отошли от туманной и слегка удушающей атмосферы клуба. Они находились в квартире, которую делили на двоих прямо над кафе родителей Сынван. Сыльги проживала задаром – преимущества дружбы с детства, когда она практически стала частью семьи.  
– Даже не знаю, а я должна что-то делать? – рассеянно ответила она, разыскивая в холодильнике молоко к хлопьям.  
– Сыльги, она твой _соулмейт,_ – беспомощно отметила Сынван, сидя за обеденным столом. Рядом с ней стояли две тарелки, наполненные хлопьями.  
– Кажется, она меня ненавидит, – пробормотала Сыльги, пожав плечами и присела рядом с соседкой. – И, подумав, как по мне, это вообще не имеет никакого смысла, я даже не знаю, кто она такая.  
– Что? Ты не знаешь, кто она? – воскликнула Сынван, немедленно схватила телефон и что-то быстро набрала на нём.  
– А должна?  
– Её зовут Бэ Джухён. Она учится в нашем универе, на старшем курсе, и весьма популярна, потому что выглядит вот так, – выпалила Сынван на одном дыхании и подсунула телефон Сыльги под нос. – Это она. А ещё она часто приходит в наше кафе, как ты можешь её не знать?  
Сыльги уставилась на фотографию красивой девушки – той самой со вчерашней ночи, только без убийственного взгляда, – и вновь пожала плечами.  
– Кажется, она тебя знает? – продолжила Сынван. – В смысле, в клубе прошлой ночью было море людей, но она подошла прямо к тебе.  
Сыльги устало вздохнула и, задумавшись, потёрла левую щеку, где находилась метка. У неё ещё не было возможности рассмотреть её, потому что Сыльги избегала смотреть на своё лицо с момента возвращения домой.  
– Может, она приняла меня за кого-то другого? – предположила она.  
Сынван с сомнением посмотрела на неё, а затем переключилась на завтрак. Сыльги потёрла виски, потому что ситуация, в целом, вызывала беспокойство, и она была уверена, что вселенная ненавидит её. А ещё она была голодна, поэтому это можно было отложить на потом.

\--

Вихри.  
Её метка соулмейта состояла из красивых лозоподобных вихрей, которые начинались у левого уха, расцветали на щеке и скрывались позади шеи.  
Выглядело элегантно.  
И вызывающе _розово._  
Она громко застонала, стукнувшись лбом о зеркало, и растроенно схватилась пальцами за раковину.  
– Сыль? Ты в порядке?  
– Почему ты не сказала, что моя метка _розового_ цвета? – хныкала Сыльги, и Сынван рассмеялась от души, когда открыла дверь в ванную и взглянула на её лицо.  
– Подумала, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом.  
– Мне следовало надеть кофту без рукавов вчера, тогда метка была бы на моём плече, когда она коснулась меня, – простонала Сыльги. – Это будет сложно скрыть.  
– Она на твоём лице, Сыльги. И она розовая. Невозможно – вот правильное слово.  
Именно. Вселенная явно ненавидела её.

\--

Ей следовало прислушаться к словам Сынван о том, что Джухён часто заходит в кафе.  
В свою защиту можно было опираться на то, что было воскресенье, и предполагалось, что студенческая часть завсегдатаев будет наслаждаться выходными в каком-то другом месте, снаружи. Сыльги околачивалась у прилавка в ожидании конца пекарской смены Сынван (явно не ближайший час), когда прозвенел колокольчик входной двери, и Бэ Джухён собственной персоной, размашистым шагом вошла внутрь.  
И вау. Она была великолепна. Плохое освещение клуба и смазаная фотография Сынван не отдавали должное её красоте.  
Джухён не сразу заметила Сыльги, но после этого застыла на месте, открыв рот в немом вдохе. Кажется, они замерли на целую вечность, пялясь друг на друга, и Сыльги едва удержалась от желания коснуться своей метки.  
– Привет, – сказала она, чтобы отвлечься. А ещё потому, что не знала, что сказать. Не то, чтобы она могла в открытую спросить: _“Привет! Не окажешь любезность ответить, почему ты меня ударила той ночью? А, и о! Очевидно, мы соулмейты, приятно познакомиться!”_  
Она наблюдала за тем, как в Джухён, судя по всему, шла внутренняя борьба, а взгляд был сфокусирован на правой руке, на данный момент скрытой рукавом большого свитера. Можно было представить там те же вихри, которые отражались на её собственном лице.  
В конце концов, Джухён решилась медленно подойти и присела на дальний стул. Она молчала, и от этого Сыльги хотелось громко стонать, потому что у неё никогда не получалось нормально начинать разговор.  
– Меня зовут Кан Сыльги, – начала она неловко, и Джухён нахмурилась.  
– Я знаю, – последовал ледяной ответ, и Сыльги удивлённо моргнула. Вот и конец опознавательному предположению.  
– Я дружу с Чон Суджон, – добавила Джухён, и неожиданно произошедшее в клубе приобрело хоть какой-то смысл. Сыльги хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
– А, – выдала она, и Джухён явно начинала кипеть из-за её реакции.  
– И это весь твой ответ? Серьёзно?  
Сыльги вздохнула и потёрла затылок, потому что, если честно, могла ли текущая ситуация стать ещё более проблематичной?  
– Тебе не кажется, что мы должны обсудить кое-что другое? – ответила она, потому что очень не хотелось, чтобы первый разговор с соулмейтом крутился вокруг её бывшей.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Какие ещё у нас могут быть темы для разговора?  
Сыльги показалось, что либо девушка насквозь пропитана сарказмом, либо искренне пытается игнорировать основную их проблему.  
– Ты серьёзно собираешься притворяться, что вот этой огромной _розовой_ метки, которую ты вчера оставила на моём лице, не существует? – спросила Сыльги, указывая на свою левую щеку.  
Джухён немедля покраснела и демонстартивно отвела взгляд от Сыльги, скрестила руки и, кажется, надулась. Было впечатление, что ей всего три года, и Сыльги задумалась, как девушка может выглядеть настолько очаровательно. Это ещё больше выводило её из равновесия.  
– Ты засранка, – пробормотала Джухён, и Сыльги возмущённо посмотрела на неё.  
– А теперь-то я в чём виновата?  
– Ты только что рассталась с моей лучшей подругой!  
– Эй! Я ж не предлагаю тебе становиться моей девушкой, не так ли? Я всего лишь хотела обсудить вот это, – она неопределённо обвела их двоих жестом.  
– Вот это. – Джухён передразнила её жест. – Это ничего не значит, потому что я не уверена, что захочу тебя увидеть ещё раз.  
Сыльги разинула рот, а Джухён напоследок одарила её недобрым взглядом и удалилась из кафе.  
 _Ну, удачи тебе,_ – подумала Сыльги. _Потому что, в таком случае, ей придётся найти новую кофейню._

\--

– Думаю, моя соулмейт – сумашедшая, – позже вечером жаловалась она Сынван, поедая пасту.  
– Обычно Бэ Джухён описывают не так, – хмыкнула Сынван.  
– Бэ Джухён, – пробормотала Сыльги в свою тарелку пасты. – Как так получилось, что я её никогда не видела?  
– Не знаю, – пробормотала Сынван. – Возможно, ты просто не смотрела.

\--

Было очевидно, что Джухён действительно решила сдержать своё слово, когда прошла неделя, а Сыльги даже прядки её волос не заметила возле кофейни. У вселенной был явно какой-то тайный сговор против неё с тем, как она назначила ей соулмейта, которая ненавидела её даже до первой встречи.  
– Алло? – сердито откликнулась она в телефон, даже не взглянув, кто ей звонил.  
– Сыль? Я не вовремя?  
– Суджон? – глаза Сыльги широко распахнулись, и она едва не подавилась собственной слюной. – Суджон, ах ты ж негодница! Тебе нужно много обьяснить!  
Раздался громкий смех Суджон, и Сыльги резко захотелось выкинуть телефон в окно.  
– Я разговаривала вчера с Джухён-онни, и она мне поведала кое-что интересненькое, – сказала Суджон, закончив смеяться.  
– Что именно? То, как она меня ударила, или же то, что она мой… – и захлопнула рот, не успев закончить сказанное, и Суджон рассмеялась вновь.  
– Что она твой соулмейт? Да, она мне всё рассказала.  
– И? И что ты сделала? Почему она считает меня самым ужасным человеком в мире?  
– Думаю, технически это моя вина, – начала Суджон виновато. – Она застала меня плачущей, когда я грустила из-за своего отъезда из Кореи, а я не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал, что я тоскую, не успев уехать. Поэтому я солгала и сказала, что плачу из-за тебя.  
– Но мы расстались по твоей иницативе! И мы встречались сколько? Две недели? – простонала Сыльги, потирая лицо.  
– Уверена, она скоро объявится, – невозмутимо сказала Суджон, а затем взолнованно выпалила: – И вообще, мне нужно твоё подтверждение кое-чего. Это очень важно.  
– Что ещё? – Сыльги устало вздохнула. Она уже успела позабыть, как это выматывающе – следовать за перепадами настроения Суджон.  
– Скажи мне, – у Суджон был игривый голос, – твоя метка соулмейта действительно розовая?  
– Иди к чёрту, Чон Суджон!

\--

Оказалось, Суджон была права, потому что когда Сыльги вошла в практически пустое кафе на следующий день – одетая и готовая к смене, – Джухён уже сидела возле прилавка, явно ожидая кого-то.  
– Что случилось с тем, чтобы больше не желать меня видеть? – пошутила Сыльги, когда подошла к ней поближе.  
Джухён аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
– О боже, ты напугала меня, – выдохнула она.  
– Прости, – улыбнулась Сыльги и после того как зашла за прилавок, схватила фартук, занимая себя тарелками, выжидая, когда же девушка заговорит.  
– На самом деле, это я должна извиняться, – мягко сказала Джухён, и Сыльги подняла бровь.  
– Что там было? Прости, я не ясно расслышала, – игриво сказала она и услышала от Джухён бормотание – что-то вроде _“я точно убью Суджон”,_ а затем девушка выпрямилась и взглянула прямо на неё.  
– Я прошу прощения за то, что ударила тебя и назвала засранкой, – достаточно громко и ясно сказала она, и при этом нервно дёргая край рубашки. Сыльги была впечатлена. – Суджон мне всё рассказала, и я прошу прощения за недопонимание. Просто тогда она выглядела настолько грустной, и в тот день, когда она уехала, я увидела тебя флиртующей и поэтому предположила наихудшее.  
– О чём ты говоришь? Я ни с кем тем вечером не флиртовала, – в замешательстве ответила Сыльги.  
Джухён была точно в таком же замешательстве.  
– Но я видела, как вы шептались и смеялись у барной стойки.  
И после этого всё встало на свои места.  
– Это была Сынван – моя лучшая подруга, и я совершенно точно не флиртовала с ней, – поправила Сыльги. А затем улыбнулась Джухён. – Извинения приняты. Я наверняка поступила бы точно так же, случись такое с моей подругой, пожалуй, кроме части с пощёчиной.  
Уши Джухён очаровательно покраснели, и она явно расслабилась из-за слов Сыльги.  
– Я была немного выпившей. Будь я трезвой, то я бы тебя не ударила. Извини.  
– Эй, всё разрешилось, – изумлённо хмыкнула Сыльги. – Может, ты чего-то хочешь? Кофе?  
– Я не пью кофе, – ответила Джухён, и Сыльги вновь подняла бровь, потому что что ещё можно было делать в подобном месте.  
– Впрочем, не откажусь от кусочка морковного пирога, – поспешно добавила она.  
– О, так ты фанатка морковного пирога номер один. На самом деле, семья Сынван делает самые лучшие морковные пироги в городе. Хотя мне больше нравятся с шоколадом, – прокомментировала она, упаковывая пирог в маленькую коробочку. Сыльги порывисто замахала рукой, когда Джухён потянулась за кошельком.  
– Не надо платить. Это за счёт заведения.  
– Меня зовут Кан Сыльги, – добавила она, передавая коробочку, и Джухён наградила её озадаченным взглядом.  
– Ты представилась в прошлый раз, – невозмутимо ответила она.  
– Я знаю, но хочу начать с чистого листа. Давай оставим несчастливые обстоятельства нашей первой встречи в прошлом? – Сыльги протянула правую руку.  
– Ты решила меня подкупить морковным пирогом? – легко рассмеялась Джухён и протянула руку в ответ. – Мне это нравится. Меня зовут Бэ Джухён. Приятно познакомиться.

\--

Она была оранжевой. Джухён уже давно ушла, но воспоминание о касании рук всё ещё было свежим в памяти.  
Метка соулмейта Джухён была оранжевой.

\--

Они стали в каком-то роде друзьями.  
В итоге, они виделись почти каждый понедельник и вторник, потому что Джухён всегда приходила в кофейню в обеденное время, как раз в разгар смены Сыльги. Поначалу было неловко, учитывая обстоятельства их первой встречи. Но дошло до того, что они вполне могли поддержать разговор на приличные пятнадцать минут во время перерывов Сыльги, когда она подсаживалась к Джухён с чашкой кофе.  
Она узнала, что Джухён живёт в двух кварталах отсюда, что обьясняло её постоянное присутствие в кофейне. А ещё – что Джухён ненавидит покидать свою квартиру.  
– Мне нравится выходить из дома и осматривать окружающие дома, но ещё лучше – оставаться в кровати, в тёплом одеяле с горячим шоколадом, и заниматься своими делами, – сказала Джухён, звуча прямо как будущий архитектор (коим она собиралась стать), когда Сыльги спросила её о причине.  
Случайно выяснилось, что у Джухён был тот же курс по истории, с тем же вздорным профессором, который сейчас преподавал у Сыльги. Они сблизились, делясь ужастиками, связанными с ним, и Сыльги была рада, что у них появилась общая тема.  
– Что ты вообще тут делаешь? – однажды спросила её Джухён спустя пару месяцев после их знакомства (Сыльги готова была поклясться, что она не считала). – В этой кофейне, в смысле.  
– Я живу наверху, – ответила она, лениво потягивая кофе. – Родители Сынван владеют этим местом, поэтому я помогаю после занятий.  
– Следовало ли им тебе доверять, – пошутила Джухён, и Сыльги возмущённо фыркнула.  
– Стоит ли тебе напоминать, что ты сейчас пьёшь чай, который приготовила я?  
– Ну, теперь я знаю, кто будет виноват, если у меня будет расстройство желудка.  
– Эй! – У Сыльги и в мыслях не было дуться, но Джухён рассмеялась, глядя на её выражение лица. Глаза Джухён превратились в полумесяцы, и она от радости откидывала голову назад.  
Сыльги нравился её смех.  
Так, всего лишь наблюдение, ничего более.

\--

Тема соулмейтов не поднималась, когда они были вместе, по большей части потому, что это было неловко. Но у них сложились хорошие дружеские отношения, и это нравилось Сыльги. Освежало, хоть и достаточно сильно расходилось с тем взаимным притяжением между соулмейтами, которое находило своё отражение в тысячах фильмов.  
Не то, чтобы её не влекло к Джухён, как раз наоборот.  
Было сложно не, потому что Джухён притягивала к себе. Чаще да, чем нет, Сыльги осознавала, как её магнитом тянуло к Джухён. Иногда это было из-за её глаз. Иной раз – из-за слов. В большинстве случаев – из-за улыбки.  
Иногда она ослепляла Сыльги слишком сильно.  
Хотя Сыльги вовсе не была против.

\--

– Хочешь сходить в открывшийся неподалёку магазин шоколада? Находится в нескольких минутах отсюда, – спросила однажды Джухён, и Сыльги от удивления едва не поперхнулась.  
Она готова была поклясться, что это было из-за неожиданности вопроса (и, даже если её сердцебиение от надежды участило свой ритм, то это было вовсе не причём).  
– Даже не знала, что где-то здесь открывается магазин, – ответила она, откашлявшись.  
– Ты многого не знаешь, Сыльги. Как для человека, который часто бродит по улицам, твоё знание близрасположенных кафе оставляет желать лучшего, – прокомментировала Джухён.  
– Как для человека, который почти никогда не вылазит из своей квартиры, ты подозрительно опознана, – парировала Сыльги, на что Джухён закатила глаза. Сыльги широко улыбнулась. – К тому же, я работаю в лучшей кофейне города. Действительно ли есть необходимость ходить в другие?  
– Если не хочешь идти, ты можешь просто сказать нет. – Джухён поджала губы и надулась.  
– Я просто шучу, – немедленно ответила Сыльги и игриво надавила на нос Джухён, отчего та надулась ещё больше. – Подожди немного, моя смена заканчивается через час.  
– Дай мне свой телефон, – потребовала Джухён, и Сыльги подчинилась, наблюдая, как Джухён уверенно что-то набирает на нём, после чего вернула обратно. – Я только что сохранила свой номер, поэтому позвони, когда закончишь. Я буду дома, всё равно нужно переодеться.  
(Выяснилось, что они пошли в магазин в поисках подарка для младшей сестры Джухён, которая приезжала на ближайших выходных. Сыльги присутствовала как персональный дегустатор Джухён, и к концу их шоппинг-тура у неё было ощущение, что она съела шоколада в половину больше своего собственного веса.  
Хотя у неё наконец-то был номер Джухён. Так что можно было считать это победой.)

\--

К сожалению, её настроение радикально упало следующим вечером, потому что она была абсолютно уверена, что только что полностью завалила промежуточный экзамен. Сыльги с раздражением сновала по квартире в поисках еды на ужин, хотя абсолютно точно помнила, что последние хлопья были доедены ещё на прошлой неделе.  
Взвешивая все за и против приготовления ужина самой – Сынван поехала с родителями куда-то с ночёвкой, – её телефон неожиданно шумно дал о себе знать.  
 _Сыльгиииии_ – гласило текстовое сообщение, и Сыльги нахмурилась, глядя на часы на стенке – 12:29 за полночь. Задумавшись, почему Джухён ещё не спит в такое время, она ответила.  
 _В чём дело?  
Хочу кое-что спросить, _ответила Джухён.  
 _Что именно?  
Кое-кто явно не в настроении. _ и Сыльги было сложно понять, сходила ли она на самом деле с ума, потому что легко было представить дерзкое выражение лица Джухён, которое сменилось на волнующееся. _Что-то случилось?  
Прости, просто, кажется, я с треском завалила промежуточный экзамен по истории, Джехён такой козлина, _отправила Сыльги и побрела обратно в спальню, сдавшись приготовить что-то сьестное. У неё была причина брать еду на вынос, когда была её очередь готовить обед.  
 _Насколько всё плохо?  
Уверена, я оставила пустым половину экзаменационного бланка.  
Правда? Вот отстой, _ прочитала Сыльги и ничего не ответила в надежде, что Джухён поймёт, что она не настроена была переписываться.  
В основном она хотела сьесть что-то вкусное и утолить своё горе ведром мороженого. Но вместо этого предпочла с безнадёжностью лежать на кровати и игнорировать бурчащий желудок. Она была на полпути к тому, чтобы переубедить себя, что ей не нужно вообще ничего есть, как телефон подал сигнал опять.  
 _Спустишься вниз?:)_  
Её глаза тотчас распахнулись, и она молнией метнулась к окну, высунулась на улицу и обнаружила на пустынных улицах Джухён, смотрящую на свой телефон.  
– Джухён? Что ты тут делаешь? – выкрикнула Сыльги, и Джухён подняла голову на звук её голоса.  
– Принесла личный набор поддержки! – ответила Джухён, улыбнувшись, и помахала пластиковым пакетом и коробкой среднего размера, в которой Сыльги признала ту самую коробку с шоколадом, что они с Джухён купили на днях для её сестры.  
Ей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что Бэ Джухён пришла к ней, принесла с собой еду и шоколад почти в час ночи лишь потому, что хотела подбодрить её.  
Сыльги очень старалась себя убедить, что она не влюблена.

\--

– Как ты догадалась взять с собой еду? – спросила Сыльги, когда они умяли все порции кимбапа и ттокпокки (очевидно приготовленные самой Джухён). Они расположились на диване, и Джухён лениво переключала каналы на телевизоре, ногами упёршись бёдра Сыльги.  
Это всего малую малость, но отвлекало.  
(Сыльги надеялась, что та не заметит, как её мысли ходили кругами.)  
– В прошлом году мне тоже попался Джехён на курс истории, – рассмеялась Джухён. – И точно так же он поставил один из наших экзаменов так поздно. Приятно видеть, что его коварные способы изводить студентов всё ещё не изменились.  
Сыльги фыркнула и жестом указала на полупустую коробку шоколада.  
– Чувствую себя не очень от того, что съела шоколад. Разве твоя сестра больше не приезжает?  
– Приезжает, но для неё я позже куплю ещё, – беззаботно отмахнулась Джухён, руками потянувшись к Сыльги за очередным кусочком.  
– Кажется, владелец упоминал что-то о том, что конкретно этот вкус доставят только на следующей неделе? Теперь я чувствую себя виноватой.  
– Эй, всё в порядке. Кроме того, он тебе был нужнее, чем моей сестре, – рассмеялась Джухён, и Сыльги улыбнулась.  
– Эй, – легонько подтолкнула её локтём Сыльги. – Спасибо, что пришла.  
– Эй, – толкнула Джухён в ответ, улыбнувшись, и её щёки едва заметно покраснели. – Пожалуйста.  
Остаток вечера они смотрели шопинговый канал, где продавались различного рода чистящие средства, и Джухён явно была заинтересована, поглощая остатки шоколада.  
Сыльги даже не было скучно.  
(И она не была влюблена. Ни капельки.)

\--

– Ты в отрицании, – сказала ей Сынван, закатив глаза по возвращении из поездки с родителями.  
Сыльги даже нечего было возразить.

\--

Она встретилась с младшей сестрой Йерим и её соулмейтом, Суён, на следующих выходных, когда Джухён попросила составить ей компанию за обедом. Суён была одета в красивое цветочное платье, которое демонстрировало её метку - фиолетовые полосы маленькой цепи начинались от плеча и тянулись прямо к шее.  
– Это значит, что мы навечно связаны цепью, – протянула Суён с улыбкой, заметив взгляд Сыльги, и Сыльги было даже сложно понять – шутила она или нет.  
Сначала она не заметила метку Йерим. По крайней мере, не до тех пор, пока она не поднялась и направилась в сторону уборной ресторана – зелёная цепь зеркалила фиолетовую цепь Суён от правой лодыжки до стопы.  
Сыльги не была уверена, хотела ли она знать каким образом метка Йерим оказалась в таком месте.  
– Так ты соулмейт моей сестры? – спросила Йерим, поглядывая на щеку Сыльги с хитрой улыбкой, когда в уборную удалились уже Джухён с Суён.  
– Я… Да, так и есть, – ответила она и неожиданно почувствовала себя до странного нервной. Сложно было понять, почему. Не то, чтобы они были _вместе._  
Йерим фыркнула.  
– Даже не удивлена, что у тебя метка на лице. И я вовсе тебе не завидую, онни не самая большая фанатка этой всей темы. Она считает, что это всё один сплошной обман, который приковывает людей друг к другу. Можешь представить её реакцию, когда она увидела меня и Суён-онни буквально с цепями-метками? Выражение её лица было уморительным.  
Сыльги удивлённо моргнула. Ну, это было познавательно, но не неожиданно. Джухён не нравилось затрагивать тему соулмейтов. Чёрт, они даже не обсуждали факт того что _они сами_ были соулмейтами, когда метка Сыльги была прямо у неё на лице.  
– Думаю, так и есть, на самом деле мы не говорили об этом, – ответила она и Йерим склонила голову набок.  
– Ты мне нравишься, поэтому дам тебе совет, – начала Йерим. Выражение её лица стало серьёзным, и Сыльги неосознанно выпрямилась, – онни невероятно упряма и порой может быть безрассудной, но могу сказать, что ты ей тоже нравишься. С ней будет сложно, но оставайся с ней, ладно? Вы отлично выглядите вместе, и онни действительно по своей воле выходит из дома, чтобы провести время с тобой. Я искренне надеюсь, что при следующей встрече она тебя представит уже не _подругой._  
Сыльги моргнула и улыбнулась.  
– Спасибо. Я постараюсь.  
– Ну, вот и решили, – кивнула Йерим, а затем достала телефон и начала что-то набирать.  
– Почему они так долго? – Сыльги обвела взглядом ресторан в поисках Джухён и Суён – их не было уже минут пятнадцать как.  
– Возможно, я попросила Суён-онни _случайно_ облить рубашку Джухён-онни водой. Наверное, они её сейчас пытаются высушить, – беззаботно ответила Йерим, спрятав телефон в сумку.  
– Что? Почему? – испуганно спросила Сыльги.  
– Хотела поговорить с тобой и только что написала Суён-онни, что можно возвращаться, – пожала плечами Йерим. Затем она оживилась и повернулась в сторону. – О, а вот и они.  
– Ты могла просто спросить меня? – неверяще воскликнула Сыльги, когда Джухён с Суён приблизились к их столу – Джухён явно пыталась высушить рубашку с помощью салфеток.  
– Да, но какое из этого веселье? – подмигнула Йерим.  
Сыльги пришла к выводу, что Йерим, несмотря на свой мудрый совет, довольно пугающий маленький ребёнок.

\--

В первый раз, когда она появилась дома у Джухён, это было вовсе не запланировано.  
Они едва вышли из кино – Джухён распиналась сходить на этот фильм последние дня три – и решили дойти домой пешком вместо такси. И они не ожидали внезапный дождь, которого явно не было в прогнозе погоды утром, а пока добежали до ближайшего укрытия, то успели вымокнуть от головы до пят.  
– Мой дом буквально за углом, может, пробежимся туда? – предложила Джухён.  
Они добрались до квартиры Джухён, расположенной в стильном блоке высотки, где вместо ключей требовалось ввести пароль. Дом находился в добрых пятнадцати минутах от кафе, но Сыльги не собиралась сейчас поднимать эту тему. Поднялся спор – кто подёт в душ первой – и Сыльги пришлось сдаться, потому что Джухён начала шантажировать тем, что выложит фотографию её спящей и истекающей слюной.  
Она осматривала место, когда в душ пошла уже Джухён, и смеялась от того, насколько это место было в духе _Джухён._ Такое чистое и минималистичное, за исключением дизайна архитектуры и листового материала то там, то сям. Её спальня, по сути, состояла из одной огромной кровати в центре комнаты с кучей подушек и толстых пледов. (Сыльги была ошеломлена, когда открыла одну дверцу и обнаружила огромную коллекцию кондиционера для белья – некоторые из них были даже написаны на других языках).  
– У тебя хорошо, – сказала она, когда Джухён вышла из ванной в безразмерной футболке, достигающей бедёр. – Почему ты постоянно проводишь время в кафе, когда у тебя такой дом.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Джухён, подсушивая волосы полотенцем. – Это всё потому, что кафе ближе к университету и у вас есть свободные розетки. Так я трачу гораздо меньше времени на дорогу.  
Сыльги угукнула в ответ и увалилась на кровать Джухён. Она была гораздо мягче и удобнее, чем представлялось изначально. Матрас прогнулся, когда Джухён присела рядом. Сыльги взглянула на неё и пришла к выводу, что это наверняка её любимая версия Джухён – с влажными волосами и неосторожными движениями.  
– Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь на ночь? Кажется, дождь не собирается прекращаться. – Джухён неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону окна.  
В итоге, она заснула у Джухён, на её огромной кровати, пока они разговаривали обо всем, и в то же время, ни о чём. Сначала между ними было расстояние вытянутой руки, но чем дальше, тем сильнее становился дождь, и когда от этого Сыльги проснулась посреди ночи, Джухён спала, отчаянно вцепившись в её руку.  
(После этого Сыльги не смогла толком поспать, но Джухён точно не нужно было об этом знать.)

\--

– Почему ты так боишься грозы? – спросила она на следующий день. В этот раз они проводили время уже у Сыльги дома.  
Джухён слегка пожала плечами.  
– Не знаю. Я в целом как-то не люблю громкие звуки.  
– Сыльги, куда ты положила… о. – Сынван открыла дверь и, увидев Джухён, тотчас умолкла. Её глаза широко распахнулись, когда она заметила их вместе. – Ой, прошу прощения за вмешательство.  
– Ничего, всё нормально. – Сыльги улыбнулась и поднялась, жестом указав на Джухён. – Джухён, это Сынван – моя соседка.  
– Соседка тире нянька. – Сынван широко улыбнулась, протянув руку.  
– Очень смешно, – с каменным выражением лица ответила Сыльги. – И, Сынван, это Джухён, она мой…  
– Подруга, – прервала Джухён, взяв руку Сынван и пожав её с улыбкой. – Я её подруга. Приятно, наконец-то, познакомиться с тобой.  
Сынван улыбнулась, впрочем, Сыльги заметила вопросительный взгляд, направленный на неё после того, как Джухён представилась.  
– Взаимно, Сыльги мне столько всего о тебе рассказывала.  
– Надеюсь, только хорошее? – Джухён склонила голову.  
– Упоминала, что ты хорошо готовишь, поможешь мне с ужином? – предложила Сынван, и Джухён с готовностью кивнула.  
– Я в деле до момента, пока Сыльги не будет помогать, – ухмыльнулась Джухён и Сынван расхохоталась.  
– Эй, я всё ещё тут, и я вас слышу, – надула губы Сыльги – девочки лишь фыркнули и выдворили её из кухни.

\--

– Подруга? – спросила Сынван, когда Джухён ушла, и они обе валялись на диване, попивая остатки соджу после ужина.  
– В двух словах – она не в восторге от понятия “соулмейты”, – пробормотала Сыльги, допивая содержимое чашки залпом.  
– Невероятно. Вы же практически встречаетесь, – ответила Сынван, её брови настолько высоко поднялись от удивления, что скрылись под чёлкой.  
– Это не так, – сказала Сыльги, потому что они не встречались. Это не то, чего хотела она сама, но так желала Джухён, поэтому они были как есть.  
Сынван лишь молча наполнила её чашку.

\--

– Ты же знаешь, что меня не подпускают к кухне не просто так? – шутя предупредиа Сыльги.  
Они находились дома у Джухён, потому что та хотела научиться печь, поэтому попросила помощи у Сыльги. Сыльги, в свою очередь, была уверена, что это плохая затея, потому что в последний раз, когда она пробовала печь, едва не спалила дом в попытке сделать торт.  
– Знаю, Сынван рассказывала. Всё будет нормально, ты не будешь находиться возле духовки и тебе всего лишь нужно будет делать то, что я скажу. – Джухён широко улыбнулась, а затем, счастливая, направилась к кухонному столу с кучей яиц .  
Оказалось, что “делать то, что я скажу” означало превратиться в персональный человеческий миксер Джухён. Она взбивала муку, яйца и ещё кучу всяких порошков, которые наверняка были очень важными – Джухён их тщательно отмеряла – до тех пор, пока не начали болеть руки. В конце концов, им удалось сделать милые маленькие капкейки, и они даже были вкусными, поэтому Джухён решила их украсить, а Сыльги была назначена на роль ассистентки.  
– Сыльги, можешь достать пластмассовую посуду? Лежит в том шкафчике. – Джухён неопределённо махнула головой, мешая лёд. Сыльги открыла шкафчик, и на неё свалился тяжелый стакан, зацепив левый висок.  
– Ай! – воскликнула она от боли. Джухён немедленно кинула миску со льдом и венчиком и подбежала к ней.  
– Ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросила она. Джухён правой рукой потянулась к щеке Сыльги, но быстро отпрянула, будто обожглась. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять реакцию Джухён – она вспомнила что _это самое место, где соединяются наши метки соулмейтов._  
Им месяцами удавалось избегать этой темы, и именно сегодня это было демонстративно очевидно.  
– Метки подходят? – хихикнула Сыльги в попытке разрядить тяжелую атмосферу, которая неожиданно накрыла их обеих.  
Джухён отвела взгляд и неловко откашлялась.  
– У тебя идёт кровь. Подожди здесь, я принесу аптечку.  
Сыльги ожидала, что Джухён проигнорирует её вопрос. Само собой. В конце концов, Йерим её предупреждала. И она целиком и полностью понимала.  
(Ей просто было интересно, сколько она ещё вытерпит до тех пор, пока с неё будет достаточно).

\--

Сыльги сломалась в пятницу вечером, что было весьма иронично.  
Они молча валялись на кровати Сыльги, пока Джухён случайно не зацепила её бок. Сыльги отплатила ей тем же, и внезапно они ввязались в потасовку со щекоткой, которая закончилась смехом и тем, что Джухён пригвоздила Сыльги к кровати. Сыльги заметила момент, когда Джухён осознала, в каком положении они находятся, потому что неожиданно замерла с широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем поспешно поднялась.  
Внутри Сыльги что-то сорвалось – она почти грубо дёрнула Джухён назад и перевернула её – теперь они находились в противоположных позициях.  
– Почему ты сбегаешь? – спросила Сыльги, крепко удерживая Джухён, несмотря на все её попытки освободиться. Между их лицами было всего пара дюймов. – Ты продолжаешь отталкивать каждый раз, когда мы сближаемся. Скажи мне, чего ты боишься?  
Джухён прекратила вырываться, отвернулась, избегая взгляда Сыльги, и прикрыла руками глаза.  
– Потому что каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, то думаю – мои ли это чувства, или просто вселенная говорит мне чувствовать так.  
От сказанного Сыльги потеряла хватку, и когда Джухён оттолкнула её вновь, то с легкостью отпустила. Она молча наблюдала за тем, как Джухён собрала вещи и замерла у двери.  
– Завтра начинаются выпускные экзамены на моём факультете. Я буду занята, – сказала Джухён, глядя куда-то поверх Сыльги. Затем она развернулась и вышла из квартиры, хлопнув дверью сильнее, чем Сыльги того ожидала.  
 _“Не связывайся со мной”_ явно повисло в воздухе. Сыльги понимала, действительно понимала.  
Но боль от этого не становилась меньше.

\--

Поэтому она выключила телефон, используя по необходимости телефон Сынван. Сказала маме Сынван, что не сможет работать в обычные для себя смены только для того, чтобы не пришлось пересекаться с Джухён. Она даже избегала корпус её факультета, когда проходила мимо на свои занятия. Выбирала самую длинную дорогу до дома.  
Убеждала себя, что это то, чего хотела Джухён.  
И игнорировала внутренний голос, который подозрительно звучал как Йерим.  
 _“Трусиха”._

\--

– Сыльги, что ты делаешь с собой? – сердито добивалась от неё Сынван, взгляд её был взволнованным.  
Прошло уже четыре дня с той не слишком удачной стычки, и Сыльги была уверена, что была бледной как смерть, хоть и не смотрелсь в зеркало.  
– Джухён сказала… – начала она.  
– Мне всё равно, что сказала Джухён, – строго оборвала её Сынван, – я спрашиваю тебя. Потому что ты моя лучшая подруга. Что ты делаешь?  
Они погрузились в молчание до тех пор, пока не стало ясно, что Сынван не отстанет, пока она хотя бы не заговорит, поэтому Сыльги пришлось уступить.  
– Но что, если она права? Что, если я чувствую так просто потому, что она мой соулмейт?  
– Сыльги, должна ли я тебе напомнить о том, что Джухён-онни, по твоим собственным словам, – _сумасшедшая,_ когда ты впервые встретила её? Если вселенная сделала её твоим соулмейтом, почему вам так неловко было первые несколько месяцев? – сказала Сынван. – И каждая ваша встреча была осознанным _вашим_ решением, Сыльги.  
Сыльги молчала, поэтому Сынван поднялась, взяла сумку и пальто и направилась к двери.  
– И, откровенно говоря, даже если это судьба, ты действительно думаешь, что это имеет значение?

\--

Не имело. Конечно, нет.

\--

Сыльги любила Джухён вне зависимости от того, была она соулмейтом или нет. И собиралась сказать ей это, даже если в ответ получит ещё одну пощёчину.  
Поэтому она немедленно собралась, споткнувшись в ванной, в спешке собрала вещи и вылетела из квартиры к Джухён, надеясь, что та ещё не сменила кодовый замок.  
Её решительность испарилась гораздо быстрее, чем она этого ожидала, впрочем, когда она вошла в квартиру Джухён, обнаружила ту плачущей. Джухён выглядела ещё меньше, чем обычно – свернувшись клубочком, она лежала посреди кровати.  
– Джухён? – позвала она неуверенно, и Джухён подняла голову на звук её голоса.  
– Сыльги? – Трясущимся голосом ответила она, и Сыльги признала в её футболке ту самую, которую оставила в тот день, когда они промокли под дождём. Она с минуту смотрела на Сыльги, будто убеждаясь, что та действительно тут, а затем подбежала и заключила её в крепкие обьятия. Сыльги потребовалась сделать пару шагов назад, чтобы не упасть на пол.  
– Прости меня. Мне так жаль, – плакала Джухён ей в шею, стискивая всё сильнее. – Я такая эгоистичная идиотка, мне не следовало говорить то, что я сказала, я хотела извиниться, но твой телефон был выключен, а затем я пришла в кафе, но тебя больше там не было.  
Джухён умолкла и вздрогнула, всхлипнув, – Сыльги успокаивающе гладила её по спине.  
– Когда я набралась смелости придти к тебе домой, тебя больше не было. И я так испугалась, что ты меня возненавидела. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидела, потому что не верила в соулмейтов до момента, пока не встретила тебя. И теперь думаю, что потеряла тебя и…  
– Эй, – прошептала Сыльги, отстранившись от Джухён и мягко вытирая её слёзы. – Я никогда не смогу тебя возненавидеть.  
– Сыльги, мне так жаль, – пробормотала Джухён, правой рукой гладя левую щеку Сыльги. Сыльги взяла её руку и положила на свою грудь.  
– Это сердце? Оно принадлежит тебе. Мне неважно, будь это из-за вселенной или же связи соулмейтов, или по какой другой причине, – сказала она, рвано вдохнув, и затем улыбнулась Джухён. – Но я уверена, что, родись я другим человеком, всё равно бы полюбила тебя. Потому что ты это ты.  
– Я тебя люблю, – прошептала Джухён со слезами в глазах. – Я _так сильно_ тебя люблю, Кан Сыльги. Ты даже не представляешь.  
Сложно было понять, кто из них сделала первое движение, и это было неважно – неожиданно они начали целоваться – влюблённо и неистово – так, как об этом мечтала Сыльги.

\--

Несколько часов спустя они лежали рядом на кровати и Джухён задумавшись обводила пальцем метку Сыльги, будто это было самое увлекательно занятие в мире.  
– Она красивая, – сказала Джухён на грани шёпота, но Сыльги всё равно её услышала.  
– Теперь ты веришь в соулмейтов? – спросила Сыльги, массажируя свободную руку Джухён.  
– Я не верю в соулмейтов, – ответила Джухён. – Но я верю в тебя.  
Сыльги счастливо улыбнулась, откровенно говоря, этого было более чем достаточно.  
(В ту ночь она опять осталась. Но в этот раз уснула обнимая Джухён.  
Грозы даже не было слышно.)

\--

– Итак. – Сынван подняла бровь, когда завидела их переплетённые руки по возвращению домой Сыльги на следующий день. – Предполагаю, вы разрешили свои вопросы?  
– Да. И я прошу прощения за неприятности из-за меня. – Джухён виновато улыбнулась. – Думаю, теперь мы будем видеться чаще, ты не против?  
– Всё в порядке пока вы счастливы. – Сынван широко улыбнулась, а затем с опаской взглянула на шею Джухён. – Но, пожалуйста, оставляйте свои нежности за дверью в комнату Сыльги. И запирайтесь. Я не хочу застукать вас _за чем-то_ , чего мне не следует видеть.  
Сыльги бы следовало упрекнуть Сынван, но Джухён настолько очаровательно покраснела, потирая шею, что вместо этого сделала несколько фотографий на будущее.

\--

Они сидели рядом на диване, дома у Джухён, пересматривая показ любимой дорамы Сыльги, когда ту озарило.  
– Джухён?  
– М? – рассеянно откликнулась Джухён, глядя на экран.  
– Я хочу сказать кое-что очень странное, – сказала она с серьёзным выражением лица.  
– Что такое? – теперь Джухён смотрела на неё с любопытством, и Сыльги едва не отвлеклась, потому что та выглядела слишком мило – одетая в футболку (одну из тех многих, которые она утаскивала, когда Сыльги оставалась ночевать), что едва прикрывала её.  
– Я очень рада, что ты ударила меня той ночью, – сказала Сыльги, когда Джухён пихнула её локтём из-за затянувшегося молчания.  
Джухён с мгновение смотрела на неё, а затем расхохоталась, сотрясаясь всем телом – и чуть не уронила миску, из которой они таскали попкорн ранее.  
– Эй! Я не шучу, – надулась Сыльги, а Джухён широко улыбнулась, поставила миску на стол и подтолкнула её скрещенные руки локтём. Затем она потянулась ещё ближе, села Сыльги на ноги и обвила руками её за шею.  
– Я знаю, – прошептала она на ухо, счастливо улыбаясь. – Я тоже рада, что ударила тебя.

\--

_конец_

\--


End file.
